


Caught in the Rush

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Caught in the Storm [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Can I take your shirt off?”Kyle peers up at him, his pupils blown wide. He looks wrecked after a couple of kisses and touches, and it’s flattering as hell. “Yeah, yeah.”
Relationships: Kyle Bishop/Jimmy Collins
Series: Caught in the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564042
Kudos: 22





	Caught in the Rush

Jimmy has never been one to move slowly, but for Kyle’s sake, he makes an admirable attempt. This is made easier by their combined nervousness about the relationship: Kyle is hesitant to ask for anything lest he drive Jimmy away, and Jimmy is off-balance not only because of his fear of hurting Kyle but also because of his relative inexperience. 

This doesn’t stop them from kissing, a fact for which Jimmy is unspeakably grateful. Kyle isn’t a particularly skillful kisser, but he’s so responsive that he more than makes up for it. Jimmy can’t get enough of the little noises he makes. He’s always had a thing about his partners making noise, and Kyle is beautifully, unabashedly loud. Jimmy takes a certain level of pride in eliciting new sounds and learning what they mean.

It’s completely by accident that he manages to earn a shocked gasp that sounds more than slightly aroused. They’re kissing on the sofa, Jimmy hovering above Kyle but exerting no weight on his damaged pelvis, when Kyle gasps into the kiss. 

“Huh?” Jimmy pulls back in confusion. He’s barely done anything. Usually, in order to get that kind of response, he has to have put a hand somewhere sensitive, but one of his hands is braced on the sofa and the other is resting loosely on Kyle’s chest. 

Kyle peers up at him with hazy eyes. “That’s new,” he says, breathy and startled. He raises a hand to his own chest and lets out a little stuttering moan. “Oh, that’s…new.”

Jimmy rubs his hand back and forth. Kyle arches into his touch like a cat, his eyes fluttering. “You like having your nipples played with?” 

Kyle shakes his head. “I mean, kind of, but I’m not this sensitive. I just…oh, _fuck_.” His head drops back against the cushion with a soft _flump._ The blissful look on his face, combined with the fact that Jimmy seldom hears him swear, goes straight to Jimmy’s cock. 

“Looks like you are.” He aches to get Kyle’s sweater and shirt off so that he can get his mouth on him. Alternatively, he thinks when Kyle arches into his touch, he could continue tormenting him like this. “It’s kinda hot.” 

Kyle pulls him down into an open-mouthed, filthy kiss. Jimmy shifts his hips, fighting the urge to grind down. Kyle is healing, but he’s far from pain-free; the last thing Jimmy wants to do is hurt him.

“Can I take your shirt off?” 

Kyle peers up at him, his pupils blown wide. He looks wrecked after a couple of kisses and touches, and it’s flattering as hell. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Despite his eager agreement, Kyle turns shy when Jimmy discards his sweater and shirt. Jimmy chuckles. “Ky, I’ve seen you undressed before. I know what you look like. You don’t have to be shy with me.”

“Well, yeah, but we weren’t dating then.” Kyle ducks his head. “And your partners are usually, well, prettier. And have breasts,” he adds on afterthought. 

“Okay, don’t even.” Jimmy presses a kiss to Kyle’s sternum. “You’re pretty cute yourself. Plus, it’s different with you. I’m not just looking for sex.” 

“Although you’re clearly not averse.” His words trail into a gasp when Jimmy licks a stripe across his nipple. 

“Nope, just inexperienced.” It’s strange to admit. Jimmy hasn’t been inexperienced in a relationship since high school, but this is all new and not a little terrifying. “Looks like you don’t mind.” 

Kyle’s answer turns into a garbled moan. He grabs helplessly at Jimmy’s shoulders, at his hair, trying to ground himself through touch. 

“You can touch yourself,” Jimmy mumbles into his skin. “Or I could…”

“Mm-mmm.” Kyle’s fingers tighten and loosen in his hair, an uneven rhythm that sends jolts of pleasure-pain through his scalp. He nudges his head back into Kyle’s hand, inviting him to pull a little harder. “I don’t feel it, I’ve tried.”

Jimmy is about to express his sympathy when he realizes it’s probably related to Kyle’s apparently newfound upper-body sensitivity. At least he’s not completely deprived of pleasure, although it sounds like they’re going to have to get creative to make sure he gets off. 

“I could…” Kyle squirms, pressing up into Jimmy’s mouth. “…touch you, if you want me to…”

“Oh God yes,” Jimmy sighs, pushing himself up so he can give Kyle another kiss.

He wants to hold out until they find some way to make Kyle come. That doesn’t happen. Afterward, once he’s composed himself, he apologizes. “I’m sorry, Ky. I should have focused more on you…”

“No.” Kyle peers up at him with wide, earnest eyes. Jimmy almost tells him to hush—that this once, if only once, he wanted to put him first—but he stops himself. “I honestly didn’t expect to be able to feel much pleasure at all. This was so far from disappointing, really.” 

Jimmy dips his head down and kisses him again. Typical Kyle—he’s so used to putting his own needs last that he’ll settle for feeling not-entirely-awful. One day, probably after a lot of Googling, Jimmy is going to find a way to make him feel good. “Also, next time, I swear I’m gonna take time and tell you how fuckin’ cute you are, because you are.” 

Kyle shoves at him. It might be playful; it might be deflecting. Either way, Jimmy lets it happen. “Can we change position now? Because I want to cuddle you and this isn’t conducive to cuddling.”

“Right, yeah.” Jimmy pushes himself up off the sofa so that Kyle can swing his legs around. “We can do that.” 

Jimmy seldom enjoys cuddling after sex. It turns out that with Kyle, it’s not too bad.


End file.
